You Are My Home
by WeWriteAndSoWeLive
Summary: Kol Mikaelson and Davina Claire wanted to start a life together, desperately wanting to leave their past life and sins in New Orleans as they drove off. But with no family drama or constant distractions in their midst, they are forced to deal with the struggle of being an actual couple. Through jealousy, possessiveness, drama, and of course love, will they survive?
1. Chapter One

**You Are My Home**

 **Chapter One**

Her heart was racing and she knew from the way Kol's eyes occasionally flicked over to her that he could hear it loud and clear. She and Kol had just driven past the small 'Welcome To New Orleans' sign and everything inside of her had seemed to freeze. Her body, her thoughts, her smile. She was feeling the complete mixture of happiness and fear.

Happiness because if she looked over she would see him, a small smirk seemingly imprinted on his lips. His eyes looking at her with such a warmth. They were okay. For once, there was just a small glint of both of them having not only a happy ending but a happy ending together.

Fear because of how easy all of it could vanish in front of their eyes.

"Everything alright, love?" Kol's concerned voice broke through her thoughts as she took in a sharp breath. She caught her own reflection in the mirror and cursed under her breath at the site of the few tears that had made their way down her cheeks.

"I'm fine." Davina rushed out to explain well using her sleeve to wipe away the hot tears. Deep down she knew he wasn't going to accept this two-word answer but she hadn't wanted to explain to him the reason why she had been tearing up. Telling the thousand-year-old vampire that the reason she was crying was that for once they had the chance at being together as an actual couple seemed pathetic to her and would probably sound like the most confusing and childish thing Kol would ever hear from her.

"Davina," Kol said, a warning tone playing on his lips as he gripped the steering wheel tighter and stared at her, the car still easily gliding across the empty black road.

She didn't respond, nor did she meet the glare he was shooting at her. Suddenly the car was coming to a slow stop and Davina couldn't hold back the loud sigh that came from her lips as she rolled her eyes back. If there was one thing Kol Mikaleson didn't like it was someone refusing to give him the answer he wanted.

Once the car was pulled over to the side of the road they sat in silence, neither saying a word but the tension was as thick as blood. Davina's dark almond eyes found their way over to Kol who looked even more troubled than her, she noticed this even though the car was surrounded by darkness. His hands were still clenched tightly around the black leather steering wheel and his face was twisted between sadness and.. fear?

"Kol." Davina started to say with a sigh, giving in and being the first to speak but her effort didn't take much effect because as soon as she did Kol began speaking.

"I'm not taking you back to New Orleans," Kol said firmly, his voice leaving no room for argument.

Davina furrowed her eyebrows together and stared in shock, not knowing what the hell Kol was talking about. "Kol, what are you.."

"I know that Josh is there, and Marcellus but we don't know if the Hollow is truly gone, Davina," Kol said, his pleading dark eyes practically begging her to hear him. "And hate me or not I am not going to allow you to get yourself killed-"

"Kol!" Davina finally shouted as what he was talking about sunk in. Kol thought she had been regretting leaving with him. That she had second-guessed leaving New Orleans. "I don't want to go back to New Orleans."

"But you don't want to be here either," Kol said, a kind and understanding tone sticking to his words but Davina could easily find the heartbroken look in his eyes. "Just give me a place. Anywhere that is at least a thousand miles away from New Orleans and I will take you there."

He paused, taking in a deep breath as a small smile found his lips. "You will never see a Mikaelson again.."

She couldn't allow him to finish his sentence, pain burning in her throat and heart as these words shot across her like a cold bucket of water. She pressed her warm lips to his cool ones, moving hers gently against him as he remained still. It was when Davina's arms wrapped their way around his neck that he responded, his moves hesitant yet desperate.

They didn't pull back until Davina was out of breath, her cheeks wet as she grabbed his face and forced his eyes to meet hers.

"I love you, Kol Mikaelson." She said, looking deep into his eyes as they narrowed, almost as if he was searching for any sense of a lie. She knew he wasn't going to find anything so she didn't dare break eye contact.

When he didn't respond but his facial features softened, she continued. "I was crying because, for the first time since finding out you were a Mikaelson, there was just the smallest bit of hope that we could actually be together. None of your siblings, Marcel or anything centering around the Mikaelson family standing in front of us, making us.."

"Doomed to fail?" Kol asked, the small smirk on his lips returning to tease her as he touched her cheek and wiped away her tears. She rolled her eyes and chuckled, shooting a mock glare at him.

"Yes." She said as she smiled and moved closer to the hand on her cheek.

"I love you." She repeated. "Regardless of what and who I left In New Orleans there's nowhere else I'm ever gonna wanna be than with you, Kol."

"New Orleans was your home," Kol told her, saying this as if it was written by God himself.

"And now you're my home." She said without a moment of hesitation watching the way Kol's face changed as she said this.

He didn't say anything, just stared deep into her eyes, and then her lips causing her to clear her throat and shift a bit. She was still not used to someone looking at her the way that Kol did. Josh looked at her like she was a shining star that had came into his life right when he needed it, like a long-lost sister that he never knew he needed till laying eyes on her. And Marcel looked at her like she was still a little girl, someone who needed protection from anything and everyone. He looked at her like the daughter he never had the chance to have.

Kol looked at her in a way she had never seen before. He looked at her like she was the one and only thing he lived for. Like every moment their eyes met, he would just as equally wanna connect their lips. He looked at her like if anyone but him put their hands on her, threatening or not, he would rip them to shreds. This is how every single glance looked like to her.

"So I guess that means you're stuck with me." As soon as her teasing sentence came to a pause his lips were colliding with hers. The urgent kiss instantly taking her breath away within two seconds. She was left whining when he pulled back from her quickly.

"I love you, Davina Claire," Kol said, completely awestruck as he kissed her lips once more.

His hands found their way to her waist as they moved their lips together once again.

In one quick movement, Kol had pulled her closer to him, her thighs straddling him as he removed her black jacket at what must have been vampire speed and connected his warm mouth to her exposed neck.

Davina moaned, slamming her neck back and giving him full access to nip and suck on the exposed flesh.

"Kol." She moaned out, feeling the familiar heat pool between her thighs as his hands traveled under her shirt and up her waist.

She pulled him away from her neck, instantly regretting it because of how much she missed the feeling. He was smirking, damn well aware of what he was doing to her body and unknowingly to her at the time, he had left a mark there, claiming her as his own. She connected their lips again and moved her body closer to him, smirking herself as she heard a low growl come from him.

She opened her eyes and saw the black veins appearing under his eyes that shockingly remained brown, they were a shade darker than usual and filled with pure lust and just knowing that she was the one who caused it brought a surge of confidence to her.

Her hands traveled down his covered chest before settling right where his belt buckle was, an evil smile played on her lips as Kol's eyes lifted to meet hers. She wanted nothing more than to feel his hands traveling across her bare body, but a serge to please him outdid all of that. She wanted to touch him, to make him moan her name and want her in every single way possible.

"Davina," Kol said, a warning tone to his voice as she undid the belt easily and bit her lip, watching as his eyes followed that movement, she knew from their first night together how much that drove him crazy.

Her movements were stopped as he grabbed her wrist, she gasped at the rough movement as her eyes raised to him.

Her first thought that screamed at her was 'did I do something wrong'? She wanted to voice this thought but knew Kol would tell her she didn't even if she did so she settled on leaving it to the hurt look that made it's way to her eyes.

Kol looked at her before seeming as if he had just read her mind, he chuckled. She looked at him in confusion and shock as he released her wrist before bringing it up to his lips and longingly kissing it.

"We've been together once, darling," Kol said slowly, a grin coming to his lips at her confusion. She without a doubt knew he was talking about how they had only ever spent the night together sexually once. After their first time together, also known as one of the best nights of her short life, all hell had broke loose. The curse the ancestors put on Kol had interfered with everything in their romantic life. Kol had been afraid to be around her let alone touch her once finding out about the bloodthirsty curse. Despite her desperate need for him during those times, he wouldn't touch her, even though whenever he would even look at her she wanted nothing more than to be pinned beneath him. And when she had come back to life, they had been too busy with the emotional aspect of it all to even think about anything other than just holding each other for the entire first night after she had come back to life.

"Okay.. more than once but we have spent only one night together." He rephrased teasingly as she blushed. Recalling that they had definitely not only had sex once during that entire night.

"I swear on my immortal life that the second time I get to touch you like that will not be in a cluttered car, in the dark where I can't even properly look at you," Kol said, his voice full of pure lust as his eyes looked up at down her entire body. At that moment she realized just how close they were. She was sitting on his lap and their hands were all over each other.

She let out a small gasp as his hand gripped her side tighter, the protective and needy motion making her skin tingle with anticipation. Even in the dark, she could see the way he was looking at her and it made her want him, bad.

She let out the breath she hadn't know she was holding and smiled, leaning towards him for one final sweet kiss.

He moaned deeply as she forced herself to pull back.

"I guess we should find a place to spend the night then, huh?" She asked playfully, not wanting to wait endless hours to kiss his lips again. From the way Kol's eyes darkened again she could tell that he fully agreed.

She moved off of him and back to her seat, laughing at how awkward it was to get over the shift indicator. Kol was no help, just watching and occasionally snorting out a laugh as she practically fell into her seat.

"Screw you." She said in a mock angry voice, glaring at him playfully.

"Like I said, gotta find a hotel first darling." Kol cheekily replied, laughing loudly as she slapped his shoulder. They were on the road again in mear seconds.


	2. Chapter Two

**You Are My Home**

 **Chapter Two**

The hotel was far from glamorous, at least not to Kol. It was easy for Davina to tell he was less than impressed as he scowled at the large building. However, it had been the closest decent hotel within an hour of where Kol had been taking them so the Original hadn't argued, especially when she had suggestively looked up at him through her dark lashes, reminding him of exactly why they wanted to turn in for the night.

"The room costs less than twelve hundred a night, darling." Kol had said as they walked through the doors. Kol's arm had reflectively gone around her waist as he whispered that into her ear and she couldn't have gotten rid of the smile on her lips if she tried. "Meaning it is not how a Queen as yourself should spend the night."

Leaning closer to his touch she just replied with an eye roll. She had to resist the urge to tell him he was welcome to sleep in the car, fearing he might take her up on that offer.

They walked up to the booking area, not having to wait long in the line before they were being greeted by a handsome red-haired gentleman who smiled politely at them both.

* * *

Kol had instantly noticed how the man's eyes lingered on Davina as they walked inside, specifically everything from the neck down. Davina didn't need to know that was the true reason for his protective arm around her from the second they walked in.

Davina, too interested in looking at room prices when the gentleman directed a 'not so polite but more so a sleazy one in Kol's eyes' smile at her, didn't see Kol's cheeky grin drop as he glared at the man who was taking in the appearance of his girlfriend. Kol had felt an instant surge of pure anger run through his blood. The sudden urge to rip his throat out was tempting his mind. Davina Claire was his, for someone else to even imagine she was theirs..

"My girlfriend and I will take your best room." Kol over emphasized on the girlfriend part, hoping that in this day and century common courtesy for another gentleman's girl was still respected, not that he had ever respected that.

Kol took out his phone and showed the man the picture he had found of their most highly rated room. Of course, he had let Davina pick it out in the car. He held out his credit card and paid the bill.

Slowly, the man's eyes were brought back to him and away from Davina. And at that moment Kol had thought he had controlled the anger he had felt. That was until he saw the man's face. Kol's grip on Davina tightened when he saw the lust filled eyes of the man who had been looking at Davina moments before. Everything else in the room froze and the fist that was on the opposite side of Davina clenched until his palm was bleeding.

The man typed on his computer, getting their room paid for and booked. The man didn't realize that if he would have looked up just five seconds sooner that he would have seen blood red eyes, hungry and full of pure anger. Long, black spider-like veins below them moving and fangs creeping between dark pink lips.

Kol hadn't even realized this. His mind was thinking about what would have happened if Davina would have met this guy in a bar In New Orleans. If he would not have been brought back to life. If the man had looked at Davina like he was just doing. Would the love of his life be waking up with this man? Or any man that wasn't him for that matter? He pictured what the man must have been thinking when he saw Davina and he snapped.

The iPhone in his hand cracked between his fingers and palm, the sound loud and cutting through the utter silence.

Davina's head shot towards him as her eyes widened, her eyes went to the phone before to Kol's face. His vampire features were fully showing and he could only imagine how utterly animal like he had looked at that moment. Anger must have been radiating off his death stare.

Davina looked at the man that had been shamelessly checking her out, she had ignored it. Thinking that Kol was going to do the same. What reason would he have to get angry over it? He had never gotten jealous before. But, things had been different in New Orleans. She had only ever really been around witches and vampire sense meeting Kol. The vampires, knowing who she was to Marcel didn't dare look at her like that and the majority of the witches hated her.

She panicked when she saw the man about to look up, Kol was looking right at him. He looked like he wanted to murder him right there.

Davina quickly grabbed Kol's arm and pulled him towards her, grabbing his face in her hands and kissing his lips, ignoring the slight prick of pain her upper lip got when they collided with his fangs. She felt Kol instantly respond. The vampire in him in full force as he growled at her and pulled her closer to him, lapping at the small amount of blood her lip gave as she moaned loudly.

From the way he had responded to her Davina felt as if she had only made the whole thing worse. She feared that she might not only have just intensified his vampire urges but also there would be blood now on his lips. She wished she could say that was the only thing on her mind right now. It reminded her of their first and only night together. How Kol had tried to be gentle with her, and he did, but somewhere in the night he had finally let go into his vampire nature and it had been like nothing she had ever experience before. The vampire in Kol taking over. She woke up that morning with bruises and red blotches all over her body from his mouth being attached to her skin and neck and she had never felt better. Knowing she had been claimed by him.

The red-haired man cleared his throat loudly. Kol and Davina froze. Kol was the one to pull back and Davina was left with her eyes closed and her body completely weak from the breathtaking kiss.

She slowly opened her eyes and when she did she was met with light brown, warm eyes. She smiled. Kol quickly turned to the man and grabbed the room cards he was holding out. Words couldn't describe how utterly pissed he looked and how arrogant Kol did. Behind Kol's smile, Davina still saw the anger towards the man.

"let's go love." Kol smiled and kissed the top of her head, earning a happy sigh from her as they walked towards the elevator.

* * *

As soon as Davina took one step into the elevator Kol dramatically sighed. "Forgot my phone, must have dropped it when I.."

"Destroyed it with your bare hands?" Davina asked sarcastically. "Forget it. It's broke anyway."

Kol just stared at her for a second, the smile dropping. Davina's did too as a thought came over her.

"You are not going to kill him, Kol," Davina said dryly, not believing this was something she actually had to demand of him.

Kol sighed and continued looking at her, before smirking darkly. "Nothing wrong with a midnight snack, darling."

"Kol," Davina said seriously as she stepped closer to him. She didn't have a problem with Kol feeding on humans, hell she didn't have a problem with him killing as long as the person deserved it but Kol killing this man for only looking her up and down was insane.

Kol sighed as his smile dropped. "He looked at you."

Davina laughed, rolling her eyes. "And? Kol.."

"You're mine," Kol said and these were words that Kol had never officially said to her before. They caused her mouth to shut and her eyes to meet his. "Davina.."

Kol moved closer to her until her back was pressing against the wooden wall beside the elevator. Her eyes scanned around and she was happy to see the lack of people. He said her name in such a low tone, it sounded like silk to her ears.

"Nobody else gets to look at you like that." He said as her back hit the wall until they were just centimeters apart. His eyes stared at her with pure seriousness and passion. His hand was suddenly at her waist, trailing her curves. "Or touch you.." His tone was demanding and angry.

She gasped, her knees feeling like jelly. She would never admit to Kol how much she liked when he got protective of her. When he held her just a little too tight, or how every person who dared to look at her looked to the ground at his glare. It made her feel safe, protected. But most of all it made her want him in every way possible.

"And why is that, Davina?" he hummed, she could feel his breath against her lips and it made her shutter.

 _Because I'm His_ Davina thought

"Take me to bed Kol," Davina whispered, her words stuttering together perfectly. Kol smirked and ran his fingertips over her cheek as she smiled.

Suddenly he was lifting her into his arms, carrying her like a husband would do his wife after their wedding day. She held herself close to him as he rushed them up to their room at vampire speed. He gently put her down in front of the door, pressing her there as he kissed her on the lips without warning, not that she was complaining.

Her hands were running through his hair, moaning as his tongue circled at her warm lips.

"Kol," She had moaned out against his mouth as she felt him press her closer to the door.

Somehow he had managed to open their hotel door as they both fumbled into their room, not even bothering to click on the lights as Davina quickly kicked off her shoes, Kol following and doing the same.

Kol had already removed his jacket so Davina's hands found the hem of his dark green shirt as she lifted it over his head, breaking their kiss for Davina to playfully take a couple steps back as she smiled at him.

"God you're beautiful," Kol breathed out, smiling as he looked her up and down. Even in the dark, Davina could see the pure love in his eyes at that moment.

Davina smiled before holding out her hand, the door slamming shut seconds later as she giggled and kissed Kol again.

Somehow they had managed to make it to their bedroom without breaking their heated embrace. They only back when Davina needed a second to breathe. She looked up to find him staring down at her.

"What?" She laughed, staring at Kol's smirking face.

"I love you." He told her, the truthful words slipping from his lips easily.

Davina smiled and knew she didn't even have to answer, instead she chose to lift the black cotton tank top that had been under her jacket over her heard, smiling as she watched his hungry eyes take in her body. She moved closer before slowly connecting their lips together, three rapid words running through Davina's head as his hands moved across her body. The same three words that would be echoing in her head until the sun came out.

 _I love you, I love you, I love you,_


End file.
